fellow_adventurersfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-man
Spider-man '''is a Marvel comics character. (Canon) History '''The case of the clogged Toilet (Gmod The Amazing SPIDER MAN Marvel Mod!) Spider-man was walking on the streets, when Joey came to Parker yelling 'Spider-man! Spider-man! I lost my balloon!' Spider-man jumped into the air and said he would find it. Spider-man face-planted onto the ground and broke his nose, but got Joey's Balloon. Joey, making a pun, 'You mean your nose, Ballooned up? HA HA HA!' got his balloon from Spidy. He then yelled 'Spider-man! Spider-man! I popped my Balloon! I popped my balloon!' Spider-man asked for his name, and he said 'My name is, Joey Macaroni!' Spider-man asked where was his papa, and he said he never seen his papa for 15 years. Spider-man agreed to help find Joey's Papa. Spider-Man then said he needed to go to the store to buy Toilet Paper. They then start flying in the air in circles to find the store. Spider-man stopped at a brick house and told Joey he needed a Plunger and Toilet Paper. (Note: A couple seconds after Spider-man said that, you can see a giant Papa acachalla and billy in the Skybox/background.) Spider-man notices this. A couple minutes later, Spider-man tells Joey to stay and he would get his stuff from the store (which was a dumpster), And Joey said he would stay in the car (Which didn't exist) Spider-man finds his things and hops to Joey. Spider-man puts his things under-ground and heads to find Joey's Papa. Joey mentioned that he heard his papa was in town, and he said 'We're gonna find him.' They head inside and building were Spider-man says he seen a man named Mac 15 years ago and was heading north to the Shop called north. Joey heads outside and uses his leaping skills to jump across a fence. joey then heads off to a alley and says he knows were north is, a legit Dark alley. They find the Box called north. Joey's papa wasn't there. Spider-man said he was mistaken. Spider-man calls Joey to a building and they see Joey's Papa/dad entering a building, stealing the Froot loops. Spider-man saw that he had a bag of money and Froot Loops. They both chase him, then sit on a bench and 'Chill'. Joey shows off his nose picking skills. Spiderman then suggests that they never saw his father and are just in a empty city. Spiderman then says he never seen anyone but joey his entire life (Implying that he might not be spiderman, and just some lost cosplayer). Joey shoves his face in a wall and tells Spider-man to check out some crates. When spiderman got there, a man (that looked like a bear ripped of his face, or a burnt Corpse) was moving Boxes. Spider-man asked he was named Mac, And he said that was his old name, his name was Mac mac macraroni. He tries to leave, but spider-man said his son was looking for him, which made mac change his mind, and say he forgot about his son. Then he said he bought the sun on ebay. They head their way back to find Joey sleeping with his face in a Fence post. Spider-man then wakes him up. But, the video comes to a plot twist, Mac mac wasn't his father, HE was. They both jump in the air in happyness, but were both killed when they landed. The video goes on (unknown if its the same plot) with a citizen meeting a man named Mr Rotted face and/or Uncle Rot face, Then he tells him he can't remember anything. Joey said (saying that its the same plot, some time before, or they all came back from the dead) that he forgets to use a plunger sometimes, then Uncle Rot face says 'So your the man that clogged that toilet!', and Joey mentioned the Case of the clogged toilet, or CT. Spider-man appears, saying if he was really the one that clogged the toilet, he was gonna have to arrest him, then they got into a battle. at the end, Joey says he doesn't have a Twitch account. Joey then jumps at extreme levels and goes a long away to try to get out of the city, but missed and died. then the video ends. (Fanon) History Fan: Spider-man VS Batman and his pet poo glob Spider-man awaits for Batman to come to his hobo home, batman came and Spider-man shot him with a poo rifle. Poo glob fired a nuke and Parker died, along with batman and poo glob. Category:Marvel comics Category:Marvel universe Category:Super-hero